A Season of Change
by IncD
Summary: In a time where the clans are divided and betrayal reigns, three she-cats will have to fight against old traditions in order to save their clans from destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Swanbird

Swanbird sat across from Thornstar in the leader's den and watched silently as he tore into a still-warm mouse that had been caught by the dawn patrol. Juice dribbled from his chin and she forced herself to look down at her paws.

"Did you hear what I said Swanbird?"

"Sorry?" she snapped her gaze up again.

Thornstar sighed. "I asked, how are you adjusting back into your role as deputy? It's been a moon now since your kits were made apprentices."

"The transition has been smooth. I can't believe it's already been a moon." _Lie. _She had been counting the days with a heavy heart.

"Soon enough they'll be warriors providing for their clan," Thornstar said. He tore off another piece of mouse. "Darkfang is happy with Marshpaw's progress, although I have not heard as pleased reports from the other mentors."

"Oh?" _As if I haven't heard this already from Foxpelt and Speckletooth. Even Snailwhisker!_

Thornstar nodded. "It seems that Owlpaw and Alderpaw are not as dedicated to their training as their sister. Maybe you could encourage them?"

"Of course," Swanbird said with a dip of her head.

Thornstar swallowed the last bite of mouse. "Good. After you sort out the day patrols then. And quicker this morning. Yesterday was a slow hunting day and I don't want to waste valuable time. Ask Mistpelt to help you." He dismissed her with a flick of his tail.

Swanbird spotted Mistpelt across the clearing. The blue-grey tom already had a small cluster of warriors surrounding him. Undoubtedly, he was organizing a hunting patrol. She felt her pelt spike in frustration. She did not want Mistpelt's help, but she couldn't ignore Thornstar's command.

She padded over to the group of warriors. Sandwillow, Foxpelt, and Pebblewhisker were already heading to the clan entrance, Mistpelt on their heels. She halted them with a flick of her tail.

"Where are you off to?" Swanbird asked. They all turned to face her.

"I'm leading a hunting patrol," Mistpelt answered. "Thornstar asked me to. He said you had a lot to worry about. Don't worry, we'll be back soon enough and I can take out another patrol if you'd like."

Swanbird nodded. If anything, it was at least one less patrol for her to keep track of. She looked to Foxpelt. "Where's Owlpaw? Why isn't she going with you?"

Foxpelt avoided her gaze. "We need to hunt quickly and efficiently to make up for yesterday and feed the queens. I promised Owlpaw I'd take her out later in the day."

Swanbird felt her claws sink into the soft earth beneath her paws. "Owlpaw will go with you now. It sounds like she needs the hunting practice."

"You could say that," Pebblewhisker snorted.

Swanbird glared at her. "What was that? Do I need to remind you of the new warrior who just barely passed her hunting test?"

Pebblewhisker looked sheepish. "No, Swanbird."

Mistpelt nodded in agreement with Swanbird. "Foxpelt, fetch Owlpaw. We leave with her."

Foxpelt grunted but headed off toward the Apprentices' den.

"Thank you, Mistpelt. Happy hunting, everyone."

Swanbird made her way over to the Warriors' den. She pushed her way in through the entrance. Featherfrost and Briarleap were curled up in their nests, sleeping after the dawn patrol. Snailwhisker sat grooming himself quietly. Swanbird padded over to her mate and touched her nose to his cheek. He licked her ear in greeting.

"Where is everyone? I've checked the clearing."

Snailwhisker shrugged. "I heard Mistpelt organizing a border patrol while you were talking with Thornstar. And I think Darkfang and Speckletooth took Marshpaw and Alderpaw to the Fallen Tree to practice sparring. Why?"

Swanbird hissed. "Mistpelt! I'm deputy. I organize the patrols. Since when was he made deputy?"

"When you were nursing our beautiful daughters," he reminded her, his tail sliding about her shoulders.

Swanbird was still tense. "He was _acting _deputy! He practically acts as if I'm just a silly queen and not deputy, but he's so darn nice it's impossible to hate him!" She clawed at the mossy flooring of the den.

"Patience, my love," Snailwhisker soothed, nuzzling her cheek. "It'll take time for everyone to adjust to you being deputy again."

"It's already been a moon!"

"Again, just be patient, Swanbird. Everything will right itself in the end."

She huffed. "I need some air."

"Want me to come with you?"

Swanbird shook her head. "No." She stormed out of the den and through the camp entrance. As soon as she had entered the forest, she broke into a sprint, not knowing, or caring, where she was headed. She let her paws carry her through thick underbrush and shallow puddles left over from yesterday's rainfall. Occasionally a twig or leaf would crunch under her paws and she'd wince, fearing what it would mean for the hunting patrol. But the thought passed briefly and she carried on, relishing the fresh breeze across her shoulders.

Eventually, she came to the DriftClan border. The forest was barren on the RidgeClan side of the border. Only DriftClan hunted here, where a thick cluster of bushes sat on their respective side of the border. RidgeClan was lucky to catch anything that happened to stray over. As it turned out, Swanbird was in luck. She crashed through into the RidgeClan clearing, nearly colliding with a thin black tom who was down in a hunter's crouch. She heard the scuttle of small paws as what she thought was a shrew scurried away into the forest.

Suddenly, the tom was on her, his claws sunk deep into her shoulders. Swanbird dropped to the ground and rolled, fighting to shake him off. He hissed as he hit the ground and struggled to hold onto her. She thrashed harder and the tom lost his grip. Then, Swanbird pounced on him, claws poised to strike his throat. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing on RidgeClan territory?"

"Who am I? Who are _you?_ And what were you doing crashing into the clearing like that?

You spoiled my catch. That mouse was _mine."_

Swanbird spat at the ground. "Mousedung. That mouse was on RidgeClan territory. You had no right to chase it over."

The black tom opened his mouth to speak but a new voice interrupted them. "Spiderpelt? What are you doing?"

A grey tabby tom approached them, staying within a paw-stretch of the DriftClan side of the border. "Let him go, Swanbird. He's just one of our foolish new warriors. Sat vigil only a moon ago."

"Prickleleaf," Swanbird greeted the DriftClan deputy. She hopped off the black tom and he scrabbled to his feet. "Swanbird? As in the RidgeClan deputy?"

Pricleleaf snorted. "Spiderpelt run back to camp. It seems you're no longer fit to be on this hunting patrol. You'll spend the rest of the day cleaning the elders' den."

Spiderpelt rolled his eyes but didn't voice his complaints as he padded back into DriftClan territory, tail lowered.

Prickleleaf sighed. "I apologize for that interruption. He won't bother you in the future."

"He was hunting in RidgeClan territory. He isn't the first one to be caught doing so, Prickleleaf."

The tabby tom shrugged. "Again, an accident that will not happen again, I assure you, Swanbird."

"It better not," she mewed.

He nodded. "I look forward to seeing you at the gathering, Swanbird." He turned to leave. "Always a pleasure seeing you."

"And you, Prickleleaf," she called after him.

Swanbird headed back to camp. She was lucky again not to run into any patrols and when she arrived back, she saw the hunting patrol had left quite the contribution. She eyed a plump vole, her mouth-watering, but then she stopped as she spotted Foxpelt across the clearing talking with Thornstar. Owlpaw sat next to her mentor. Even from all the way across the clearing, Swanbird could see that her daughter's tabby coat was matted with blood.

She raced over. Thornstar was speaking.

"I'm sure it was just an accident on DriftClan's part. It won't happen again so no use starting a war over it." The golden tabby flicked his tail. "Owlpaw, go see Oatstep."

Swanbird watched quietly as her daughter padded over to the medicine den. Then, she cleared her throat. "What happened?"

Foxpelt grunted. "Owlpaw got in a fight with a DriftClan apprentice who had accidentally strayed over the border. Just a mistake. She looks bad but I checked and they're all shallow cuts so she'll be fine."

Swanbird bristled. "I was attacked by a DriftClan tom while I was out just now! And Icecreek spotted one of their warriors trying to cross our border last moon. They must be after our prey."

Thornstar tilted his head. "Swanbird, let's not overreact. It was just a mistake. It's not worth angering DriftClan over a measly mouse."

She glared back at him. "Owlpaw was injured! And we can't have them stealing our prey once Leaf-bare arrives."

The leader sighed. "Swanbird, you said you were attacked yourself out there. I want you to go and see Oatstep then get some rest. Mistpelt will handle the rest of the patrols for the day."

"But-"

Thornstar met her gaze, his dark eyes narrowed. "Now, Swanbird."

Swanbird stormed off toward the medicine den. Oatstep was patting cobweb over a cut on Owlpaw's leg. Both she-cats turned to look up as Swanbird ducked in.

"Owlpaw, are you okay?" Swanbird asked, sniffing over her daughter.

The small grey tabby, who was almost an exact copy of her mother except for her eyes, nodded. "I would have taken that DriftClan apprentice if Foxpelt hadn't put a stop to it," she boasted.

Oatstep rolled her eyes. "You should be more cautious, Owlpaw. Your cuts are shallow now, but what if Foxpelt hadn't been there to rescue you?"

Owlpaw sniffed. "I won't need Foxpelt to save me when I'm a warrior!"

"You wouldn't have gotten in that fight if DriftClan didn't send its warriors across our border to hunt," Swanbird grunted.

Oatstep looked up, her paws still sticky with cobweb. "Again?"

Swanbird nodded. "And somehow Thornstar doesn't see it as a problem. I don't know what to do, but this can't continue on or we won't have enough prey to hunt to feed the clan."

"I'm sure Thornstar knows what's best for the clan," Oatstep mewed. "But maybe I could talk to Blackflight at the next Gathering?"

"Thank you, Oatstep." Swanbird nudged Owlpaw. "C'mon, let's get you back to your den so you can get some rest. Then, later I'll help you with your hunting technique. I heard you could use the practice."


	2. Chapter 2: Poppystep

**AN: Here is the second main POV!**

**...**

Poppystep sat across from her brother Mintfoot under the cool shade of the great oak tree in the middle of the DriftClan camp. Mintfoot was eating a starling and Poppystep was doing her best to avoid its mess of bloody feathers. Her attention shifted towards the sky- the fluffy white clouds from the morning were now turning heavy and dark with rain. She sighed and glanced at her brother. "I guess we won't have much luck hunting later if it rains."

Mintfoot nodded, considering. "Prickleleaf might cancel our patrol then and have us work on expanding the nursery instead."

"Speaking of Prickleleaf…" Poppystep nodded toward the camp entrance and Mintfoot followed her gaze. The deputy padded into the clearing, Spiderpelt and Grasswhisker on his heels.

Poppystep wanted to talk to her brother, but Spiderpelt immediately headed toward the nursery to check on Hazelfur, who was due with his kits any day now. Prickleleaf followed more slowly after Spiderpelt, appraising the clearing as he did so. Poppystep shivered as his gaze passed over his. The deputy was an intimidating figure, and she found herself staring after him as he passed, his dark amber gaze burned into her mind.

Mintfoot nudged her. "You're staring again, Poppystep," he meowed.

"No, I'm not," she retorted. She licked her paw.

Mintfoot sighed. "Need I remind you again that Prickleleaf has a mate and she is not, and, likely for the best, will never be you?"

Poppystep huffed and stood up. "I think I'll head over to the Apprentices' den and see if Petalpaw is back from her patrol. I can tell her all about the giant crush you-"

Mintfoot slapped his tail over her mouth. "I just think you could find a better mate, Poppystep. Someone who doesn't already have one and on top of that is not deputy."

She batted his tail away. "Yeah? And I think you could find a mate who isn't still at least two moons away from being made a warrior."

Mintfoot looked hurt and Poppystep took a step back. "Too far?" she asked.

Her brother shrugged. "I'm willing to wait for Petalpaw," was all he said.

Poppystep sighed. She gestured at the nursery with her tail. "Spiderpelt's already starting a family, which means you're going to be an uncle soon. You may be willing to wait for Petalpaw, but you can't rely on the fact that she'll be waiting for you."

Mintfoot sniffed and opened his mouth to reply, but just then Spiderpelt and Hazelfur walked out of the nursery. The black tom led his mate over to his siblings.

Hazelfur touched her nose to Poppystep's cheek in greeting and flicked her tail at Mintfoot. Poppystep nuzzled the queen's cheek back in reply. Her brother was squirming with excitement. She laughed.

"What is it, Spiderpelt?"

"I felt the kits move!" He touched his nose to Hazelfur's swollen white belly. "I felt two. Blackflight thinks there might even be a third one." He purred loudly. "Isn't that great?"

"It's wonderful," Poppystep mewed. "I'm excited to meet them."

"Me too," Mintfoot meowed. "I'll teach them to be the fastest warriors in all of the forest."

Hazelfur purred. "I'm happy our kits will have such an amazing aunt and uncle to help raise them, alongside their clan."

Spiderpelt nodded and nuzzled his mate's cheek. Her own sister had been killed in a border skirmish several moons ago and the queen had been remiss over the fact that her sister would not get the chance to meet her kits.

"I'm sure Crowsong will watch over your kits from StarClan," Poppystep murmured.

"Of course," Hazefur mewed. She looked up at Spiderpelt and licked his cheek. "I think I'm going to head back to the nursery and get some rest. As much as these kits will let me, at least," she mused.

They all nodded and Spiderpelt whispered something in his mate's ear before she left to rest in the nursery. Spiderpelt still writhed with excitement. Mintfoot rose to his feet. "How about the three of us go for a swim in the Moon River?"

Poppystep shivered. "It'll be cold though. It's close to leaf-bare."

Mintfoot shrugged. "Last swim for the year then?"

"Race ya there!" Spiderpelt shouted, and with that, he barreled out of the camp entrance. Mintfoot darted after him. Poppystep sighed and then, gathering her energy, she sprinted to catch up with her brothers.

The ground was wet from last night's rainfall. Mud squelched beneath her paws as Poppystep sprinted through the forest. She spotted her brothers' dark tails not too far ahead of her, and she dove straight though undergrowth in an attempt to get ahead of them. She felt branches tear at her pelt, but she pushed onward and soon enough she skidded to a halt in the clearing before the Moon River, mud giving way to damp sand. She heard the loud thuds of her brothers' paws behind her, and a moment later, they raced to a halt by her side, panting hard.

She purred. "Beat you two slowpokes here!"

Mintfoot rolled his eyes. "At least I didn't ruin my fur to get here," he huffed.

Poppystep glanced down at her muddy, tangled fur. She shrugged. "I'll just wash it off in the river," she meowed.

Spiderpelt ran past them and dove swiftly into the river. His head bobbed above the surface of the dark water. "You may have beat us here, but I'm the first one in!"

Poppystep jumped in the river. She shivered. The water was frigid. She nudged Spiderpelt with her paw. "You didn't say it was this cold!" she hissed.

Mintfoot's tail bristled as he paced alongside the river. "It is cold?" he asked.

Spiderpelt shook his head. "Poppystep's just teasing you," he meowed. "The water feels great!"

Mintfoot looked to both his siblings, and, with a sigh, he slowly stepped up to his belly in the river. He hissed. "It's freezing!"

Spiderpelt laughed. "You two are both acting like kits. I think it feels great!" He dove beneath the surface of the water and emerged a moment later, his whiskers glistening.

Poppystep swam down the river and watched as Spiderpelt made a game of trying to dunk Mintfoot underneath the water. She laughed as he succeeded and Mintfoot clawed his way unhappily out of the river, spitting out mouthfuls of water. Then she saw Spiderpelt coming towards her and she kicked her legs hard as she fought to swim away from him.

Poppystep swam for what felt like hours. They left the familiar clearing behind as she followed the course of the river through the forest. The sky grew darker overhead and the undergrowth grew thicker. Eventually, she was too tired to continue on so she pulled herself out of the river. The ground was dry here. Poppystep looked behind her and spotted Spiderpelt a ways down the river, still sulkily swimming after her. She shook out her pelt, watching as droplets of water and mud flew onto the surrounding foliage. They had stopped on the edge of DriftClan territory and the scent markings were faded here. She'd have to remind Prickleleaf about refreshing the markings near the river.

Spiderpelt finally pulled himself out of the river and shook his pelt out. He sat next to his siter. His dark fur was flat against his flank. "I think we lost Mintfoot," he meowed.

Poppystep shrugged. "I'm sure he gave up long ago and headed back to camp." She sniffed around. "I haven't been this far down the river in awhile."

Spiderpelt glanced around. "Doesn't seem like anyone has," he noted, sniffing the air.

Poppystep's stomach growled and she looked disappointedly at the river. "I haven't eaten all day, but I think we probably scared away all of the fish by now."

"Probably," Spiderpelt agreed, poking around in the surrounding bushes. He paused, his head buried in one, and gestured with his tail for Poppystep to join him. "Hey look what I found."

Poppystep peered past his shoulder. The bush had dark leaves and all throughout it was studded with bright, round berries. "I've never seen those before," she mewed.

Spiderpelt waved his tail excitedly. "I think they're blackberries. Hazelfur told me about them once. She and Crowsong once found a blackberry bush when they were apprentices and she said they were the best thing she's ever eaten." His green eyes glistened as he stared at the berries.

Poppystep picked some from the bush carefully with her paw. "Well, it sounds better than going hungry." She gingerly ate a berry from her paw. "Tastes, alright," she mumbled.

Spiderpelt joined her and they ate several berries from the bush. Their paws grew sticky with juice. By the time they were finished, the sky was almost pitch black. Night's shadow had caught them unaware. Poppystep sighed. "Let's walk back," she decided. "I don't want to get my fur wet again."

Spiderpelt nodded his agreement. They walked back through the forest, dusk settling in around them. Poppystep began to feel quite dizzy. The ground spun above the sky in her vision and she stumbled into her brother, legs growing weak beneath her. She fell to the ground. Spiderpelt's cries echoed in her ears as the sound of the river raged around her, consuming her.

Then, her vision pitched to black.

**...**

**AN: The final main POV and the allegiances will be introduced in the next chapter!**

**Also, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lionkit

**AN: Here is the final POV!**

**...**

Lionkit watched the kits curiously. They had all opened their eyes just yesterday morning and now two of them were dozing peacefully in the warmth of their mother's belly. The third one, the only tom, stood quietly still as Beetlewhisker groomed his sleep-ruffled tabby fur. His sleepy amber gaze flitted over Lionkit. She groaned and the little kit snapped his eyes awake.

"Why do they sleep so much? I want to go out and play!" Lionkit bristled with frustration.

Beetlewhisker looked at her sharply. "They're much younger than you are, Lionkit. You slept as much when you were their age."

Lionkit tore at the soft mossball she had formed. It shredded easily beneath her claws. "But you promised you'd let them play with me when they opened their eyes." She flicked her tail at the tom kit. "His eyes are open, so why can't he play with me?"

Beetlewhisker finished her grooming and nudged the tabby kit back to her side. He curled up peacefully, tail tucked over his nose. "Stormkit needs to sleep like his sisters, Lionkit. They need to get bigger and stronger before they can play with you."

"But it's not fair!" Lionkit hissed. Her tail bristled with her anger.

"What's not fair?"

Lionkit looked up at the dark tabby warrior who had entered the nursery. "Mudstorm!" she exclaimed, hurtling herself at her father.

The warrior chuckled as his daughter began to attack his tail. "What's not fair, Lionkit?" he repeated.

She paused, deciding to let his tail go for the moment. "Beetlewhisker says I can't play with Stormkit and his sisters because they're too little," she mewed.

Mudstorm glanced at Beetlewhisker. The queen simply sighed.

"They only just opened their eyes, Mudstorm. I'm afraid Lionkit would hurt them."

"But you promised-"

Mudstorm shook his head at his daughter. "Beetlewhisker is right, Lionkit. I'm sure the kits will love to play with you when they're just a little older."

Lionkit sighed. "Then can I play with you?"

He shook his head. "I'm about to leave on a hunting patrol with your mother and Featherfrost. Maybe later." He licked her ear then left to join his patrol.

Lionkit heaved a great sigh as she watched her father leave. She sat down and half-heartedly tossed her moss-ball back and forth. Beetlewhisker gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Why don't you go outside and see if someone has some spare time to play with you?" the queen said gently.

Lionkit nodded and darted out into the clearing, her moss-ball forgotten. She spotted Alderpaw and Marshpaw sitting outside of the Elders' den and bounded over.

The two apprentices were washing their paws. Lionkit bounced in excitement before them. "Can you teach me some battle moves?" she asked.

Marshpaw wrinkled her nose. "We don't have time for that," she sniffed. "We've just finished cleaning out the Elders' den and now we're going on a hunting patrol." The dark grey apprentice started heading toward the camp entrance where the rest of the patrol stood waiting.

Alderpaw gave Lionkit a sympathetic look. "Maybe you could see if Frogleap will tell you a story? I'd bet he'd be grateful for your company." Then she followed after her sister to join up with the patrol.

Lionkit pushed past the curtain of moss that shielded the Elders' den from the outside cold air. Frogleap was curled up in his nest in a far corner of the den. He lifted his head. "Lionkit," he greeted.

She curled up next to him, tail tucked over her nose. "Alderpaw said you'd tell me a story," she mewed.

"A story, huh?" Frogleap was silent for a moment. "I could tell you about the fox that injured my leg."

Lionkit shook her head quickly. "I've heard it so many times," she groaned.

The elder stretched his back leg. It was bent at an odd angle compared to his other legs and he couldn't bear weight on it for too long. It was the reason why Frogleap, Lionkit's uncle, was confined to the Elders' den.

"How about the story of the third clan, then?" Frogleap asked.

"FrostClan?"

He nodded. "Smokestar was just Smokewing, a DriftClan warrior, when your mother and I were apprentices. Ivystar was then deputy of Rushstar, and supposedly she had promised to make Smokewing her deputy when she became leader. That was before Rushstar died and Ivystar became leader. There was already lots of tension between RidgeClan and DriftClan, and there was a battle practically every moon.I remember seeing Smokestar in battle once," he murmured.

Lionkit shredded the moss beneath her, pummeling the ground with her paws. Frogleap glanced at her. "What are you doing," Lionkit?"

"I'm attacking Smokestar," she crowed triumphantly.

Frogleap let his tail rest across her shoulders. "Smokestar is a clan leader now, Lionkit. You shouldn't say such things. StarClan granted her the privilege of territory to form a new clan, FrostClan, in the forest. In a way, she spared the Clans any more loss from battle."

"But why would StarClan grant her power to start a new clan if she broke traditions in DriftClan?" Lionkit asked, wide-eyed.

Frogleap sighed. "Because StarClan saw wisdom in stopping the constant fighting between clans. Three clans is a better balance in the forest than two."

Lionkit puffed her chest. "I'm going to start my own clan someday, and I'll call it LionClan!" She nuzzled Frogleap. "You can be my deputy, Frogleap!"

He purred with amusement. "Maybe one of your friends would make a better deputy," he mewed, glancing at his leg.

Lionkit shook her head. "I don't have friends," she mewed sadly. "Beetlewhisker won't let me play with her kits and none of the apprentices have time to play with me."

Frogleap sighed. "I think I know how you feel Lionkit," he mewed quietly.

She looked at him, head tilted to one side. "What do you mean? You have mom, and Mudstorm, and me."

He stood and touched his nose to her ear. "Nevermind, little one. How about you go back to the nursery? I bet your mother misses you by now."

Lionkit sighed. "She went out on a hunting patrol with dad," she mewed. "They're probably not back yet."

"I still think you should go back," Frogleap meowed. "You could see if Beetlewhisker has a job for you."

Lionkit nodded. "Maybe I could bring her some wet moss? She's always saying she's thirsty ever since she gave birth to her kits."

"That sounds like a great idea," Frogleap praised. Lionkit made her way excitedly to the entrance of the den. "Oh, and Lionkit?"

"Yes?" she squeaked, turning quickly on her paws to face her uncle.

"I'm certain that one day you'll be the bravest leader that RidgeClan has ever had."

**...**

**AN: Allegiances will be posted soon!**

**Also, reviews and CC are always welcome!**


	4. Allegiances

**AN: Thanks for the OC submission CrimsonRaspberry!**

**...**

**RidgeClan**

Leader: Thornstar- golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Deputy: Swanbird- small grey and silver tabby she-cat with one green and one brown eye

Medicine Cat: Oatstep- reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Icecreek- blue-furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Speckletooth- large orange tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Alderpaw

Snailwhisker- black tom with yellow eyes

Mistpelt- blue-grey tom with amber eyes

Sandwillow- golden-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Briarleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Heronpaw

Darkfang- dark-brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Blackfeather- slender black tom with green eyes

Flickerwind- pale golden she-cat with dark belly and amber eyes

Featherfrost- light grey she-cat with amber eyes

Foxpelt- brown and ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Cindershade- pale grey tom with black paws and tail and green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Mudstorm- dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and yellow eyes

Pebblewhisker- light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Marshpaw- dark grey and black she-cat with yellow eyes

Owlpaw- small grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Alderpaw- black she-cat with one green and one yellow eye

Heronpaw- tall black and white tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw- small pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Palesong- pale grey and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Mudstorm's kit, Lionkit (light brown she-kit with a white paw and amber eyes))

Beetlestripe- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Foxpelt's kits, Stormkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Mossykit (tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes), and Rosekit (cream-furred she-kit with dark ears and blue eyes))

Elders: Frogskip- brown tabby tom with a broken leg

**DriftClan**

Leader: Ivystar- pale grey she-cat with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Deputy: Prickleleaf- grey tabby tom tom with a scar across his nose and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Blackflight- smokey grey she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Stagfur- thick-furred yellow tom with green eyes

Duckflight- red tabby tom with blue eyes

Grasswhisker- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mousestrike- dark brown tabby tom with a white tail and amber eyes

Snowsong- white she-cat with grey paws and green eyes

Redberry- dark red tom with yellow eyes

Amberflame- ginger-furred she-cat with green eyes

Brindlecloud- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Shadowleaf- blue-grey tom with yellow eyes

Tawnyfoot- dusky grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw

Nightbreeze- long-furred black she-cat with green eyes

Ashtail- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Lilystem- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Mintfoot- dark grey tom with green eyes

Spiderpelt- large black tom with green eyes

Poppystep- pretty calico she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentices: (Stagfur and Tawnyfoot's kits)

Snakepaw- yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Pinepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes

Petalpaw- light grey and cream she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Fernstripe- silver and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Redberry's kits, Swallowkit (dark red tabby tom with green eyes), Nettlekit (dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes), Stonekit (cream and grey she-kit with yellow eyes), Marigoldkit (cream she-kit with green eyes))

Lakebreeze- orange and grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Mousestrike's kits, Tigerkit (dark brown and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes), Starlingkit (ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes), and Flamekit (dark ginger tom with amber eyes))

Hazelfur- white and black she-cat with green eyes (expecting Spiderpelt's kits)

Elders:

Antstripe- pale brown she-cat

Brownstreak- light brown tabby she-cat

**FrostClan**

Leader: Smokestar- blue-grey she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Poolpaw

Deputy: Shelltail- brown and cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Springfur- long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Warriors: Vineleap- sandy orange she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelclaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sootpelt- dark grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudstorm- thick-furred blue tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Ripplestripe- blue-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerfoot- large black tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Brokenear- light grey and white tabby she-cat with one torn ear and green eyes

Apprentices:

Mothpaw- pale orange tom with green eyes

Poolpaw- orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Littlepaw- dark brown and orange tom with green eyes

Queens: Flowerstep- brown and cream she-cat with green eyes (mother to Sunkit (pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes), Leopardkit (dark cream tom with amber eyes), and Heatherkit (brown and white she-kit with amber eyes))

Dovefrost- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes (expecting Squirrelclaw's kits)

Elders: Molesight- dark grey tabby tom


	5. Chapter 4: Poppystep

_Darkness churned all around her. The ghostly outline of a forest danced on the edge of her vision, the faded tips of branches and leaves dazzled with gleaming frost. Dark, glistening tendrils of ivy trailed the snowy path before her, their leaves dragging crimson blood across the pristine snow-fall. _

_Poppystep took a cautious step forward, her legs moving sluggishly through the thick snow. She bent her head to sniff at the ivy. A harsh caw echoed through the forest and she lifted her head sharply, but the sky was grey and desolate. _

_Poppystep sighed and sniffed once more at the leaf. The scent of blood was cloying, and, so intertwined with the scents of dozens of cats, she couldn't make out any one particular scent from it._

_A sudden gale swept through the forest clearing and Poppystep fought to dig her claws into the slippery earth. Snow and wind danced across her vision and batted her pelt with their icy claws. She was losing her footing, and then the wind sent her flying into a tree trunk, and her vision flashed white-_

"Mama, look! She's awake!"

Poppystep slowly blinked open her eyes. She gulped in air, but after only three breaths, her throat seized and she began to cough violently. Strong, steady paws were suddenly rubbing her flank and chest and she slowly relaxed as her coughing eased.

"Easy," Fernstripe soothed. The silver tabby queen had placed a piece of dripping wet moss in front of Poppystep. "Drink, but slowly."

Poppystep lifted her head and drank carefully from the moss. The icy water stung as it went down, but her throat immediately felt soothed. She blinked. She was in the medicine den. Fernstripe sat beside her with her kit, Stonekit, hiding behind her.

"Thank you," she croaked.

Fernstripe nodded. "You've been out for a couple of days now. Blackflight was about to go ask StarClan for advice but I can tell her that you'll be alright now."

Stonekit padded up to Poppystep. "I helped bring you wet moss and herbs while you were sick," she mewed, tail waving excitedly.

Poppystep purred softly. "Blackflight will be lucky to have you as her apprentice soon."

"Next moon," Fernstripe mewed wistfully as she glanced at Stonekit.

Poppystep nodded. She wanted to stand, but she could barely lift her head to drink. Her legs felt heavy and stiff and her breath still rattled when she spoke. "What happened?"

Fernstripe hesitated. "Stonekit, go see how your brother is doing," she meowed, giving the kit a gentle nudge.

Stonekit nodded enthusiastically and bounded out into the clearing.

"Nettlekit has a small cough," Fernstripe explained. "I'm sure it's nothing, though."

The queen eased herself onto the empty nest next to Poppystep. She was silent for a moment, tucking and then untucking her tail over her paws. "Do you remember anything?" she asked her.

Poppystep considered. Bits of her dream still floated about inside her mind and it was hard to pick apart dreams from memory. "I remember it was cold," she started, "and it was difficult to move. I-I think I was swimming? I wasn't alone...Spiderpelt!" She glanced rapidly around the den. "Where is he? Where are my brothers?"

Fernstripe ran her tail soothingly across Poppystep's flank. "Mintfoot is with Hazelfur and Blackflight right now," she meowed.

"Hazelfur?" Poppystep blinked. "Is she kitting?"

Fernstripe nodded. "That's why Blackflight sent me to watch after you."

Poppystep sighed. "That's great news," she mewed. "Spiderpelt will be so excited to hear."

The tabby queen sucked in a breath and Poppystep looked at her sharply. "What happened to Spiderpelt?" she asked.

Fernstripe avoided her gaze. "A patrol found both of you close to the border. Blackflight believes you ate holly berries, which can be extremely poisonous," she meowed, "sometimes even deadly."

Poppystep had risen shakily to her paws. "No," she gasped, shaking her head frantically. Fernstripe reached out a paw to steady her.

"That can't be," Poppystep screeched. "Spiderpelt was fine. I-I blacked out but he was still there beside me. He was fine!"

"Blackflight thinks he tried to carry you back to camp, but he eventually blacked out as well. It's lucky he did and the patrol found you not long after."

Poppystep flinched away from Fernstripe. "So Spiderpelt's dead?" she cried, shaking.

Fernstripe bowed her head. "Blackflight tried to cleanse his stomach but the poison had already spread. I'm so sorry, Poppystep," the queen murmured.

Poppystep began to pace along the walls of the den. The strong scent of herbs became suddenly stifling. "So I've just been asleep for two days, and since then my brother died and his mate's began kitting?"

"Blackflight thinks Hazelfur started kitting early from the shock," Fernstripe mewed quietly.

"I want to see her," Poppystep demanded, stopping suddenly in front of Fernstripe. "Take me to see Hazelfur and Blackflight."

"I don't think that's a good-" Fernstripe began, but stopped when another cat shuffled inside the den.

Poppystep whirled to face Blackflight. She opened her mouth to speak, but also fell silent when she noticed the weary droop of the medicine cat's tail.

"Hazelfur needs rest, Poppystep," the tired medicine cat mewed. She padded to a corner of her den where she began shuffling through a small pile of dried leaves. "She has enough support with Mintfoot and Lakebreeze watching over her. You can visit her when you're well enough."

Fernstripe hurried over to help Blackflight, seemingly eager to put distance between herself and Poppystep. "And her kits?" she asked.

Blackflight drew in a long breath. "There were three kits," she meowed after a moment. "One tom and two she-kits. One was still-born."

Poppystep's fur bristled at the lack of emotion in the she-cat's voice. "How can you say that like it doesn't matter?" she meowed. "Hazelfur just lost her mate, and now one of their kits?"

Fernstripe shot her a dark look. "Poppystep, please-"

Blackflight cut between the two of them. "It's alright, Fernstripe," she sighed. Her gaze fell over Poppystep. "To speak honestly, Poppystep, Hazelfur is lucky any of her kits survived. She is dark with grief and she shouldn't have kitted for another half-moon. I'd consider it a blessing from StarClan if she doesn't lose another of the kits within the next moon."

Poppystep felt her claws dig into the earth beneath her. If her body wasn't laden with fatigue, then she would have likely pounced on the smoky grey she-cat, relishing as her thick fur gave way beneath her claws. But instead, she scratched at the earth as she glared at Blackflight.

"I'm going to see them _now_," Poppystep hissed. She shoved past the other two she-cats and had placed but one paw outside of the medicine den before she was shoved back inside by a dark tabby tom.

Duckflight was a tall, strong warrior, and he filled the entrance to the den with his massive frame. There was no way Poppystep could have ordinarily forced her way past him, let alone done it in her weakened state. She turned angrily to Blackflight. "What is this?" she asked.

Blackflight shook her head sadly. "I expected this," she mewed. "You must stay here for a few more days and allow both yourself and Hazelfur to rest and heal. Duckflight will keep watch over you to ensure you don't get any mouse-brained ideas about defying your medicine cat's orders."

"So you're ordering me now?" Poppystep huffed.

Blackflight ignored her as she continued to gather herbs. "Fernstripe, let's have a look at Nettlekit, shall we?"

The tabby queen nodded and Duckflight carefully stepped aside to allow the two to pass. Poppystep was left to glower the rest of the day in a heavy, torturous silence


End file.
